Mission de Secours
by Atlante41
Summary: Une mission de secours d'un genre un peu particulier... Pas d'aliens ni de voyage galactique dans cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission de Secours **

Spoiler : saison 7 !

Genre : Mission de sauvetage très périlleuse !

Auteurs : L'Atlante et Aliénor (Alinore)

Disclaimer : bien sûr, ça n'est pas à nous et nous n'avons pas touché le moindre cent pour ça.

* * *

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Il n'a qu'à attendre ce conseiller... Qui ça, au fait ?

La réponse du Caporal se perdit dans le claquement de la porte des vestiaires. SG-1 rentrait d'une mission harassante sur une planète torride et Jack pensait qu'ils avaient tous mérité au moins une bonne douche ! Depuis quand d'ailleurs se passait-on de la sacro-sainte visite à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer un VIP ?

-SG-1 en salle de réunion, niveau 12 ! SG-1 en salle de réunion, niveau 12 !

-Et maintenant le salon de réception des VIP au lieu de la salle de briefing ! Carter, qui doit-on voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, vous avez claqué la porte trop fort !

-Bon, allons-y ! Teal'c, mettez un bonnet, une casquette, enfin quelque chose !

* * *

La douche les avait rafraîchis. Ils avaient passé des tenues propres mais n'avaient pas revêtu leurs uniformes officiels. Au diable ce conseiller ! Ils étaient si fatigués. Sauf Teal'c, évidemment ! Jack vit Daniel se frotter les yeux, derrière les verres embués de ses lunettes. Les prunelles azur de Sam, étaient cernées de mauve, ce qui lui donnait un air fragile inhabituel. Il étira ses muscles douloureux et, suivi de son équipe, se dirigea vers le niveau 12.

-Madame le Conseiller, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson, euh Teal'c et le Colonel Jack O'Neill. SG-1, voici, Madame...

-Kathleen, Dreidre, Seanned O' Maley !

-Drayson, tu oublies Drayson, Jon !

Sous les regards interloqués de ses coéquipiers et du Général Hammond, Jack traversa la pièce en deux enjambées, saisit le conseiller par la taille, la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en riant.

-Colonel !

-Ce n'est rien Général. Jon et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances !

Elle était toujours suspendue à quelques pas du sol. Les mains sur les épaules de Jack, elle le regardait avec amusement.

-Jon, tu pourrais peut-être me poser, maintenant, non ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

Il arborait un sourire moqueur et un brin féroce !

-Jonathan O'Neill, lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Si tu cesses de m'appeler Jonathan !

Il la posa doucement sur le sol et la serra contre lui, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis heureux de te voir, bídeach bandrao !

Sam détaillait discrètement le conseiller Drayson. Elle était petite, vraiment petite, 1 m 50 au plus. Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant atteignaient à peine le biceps du colonel. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux transperçaient ses vis-à-vis. Son teint laiteux était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Sa silhouette menue était harmonieuse. Son air décidé, presque autoritaire, révélait un sacré caractère mais n'arrivait pas à amoindrir son charme prenant. Bref, elle était ravissante ! Et le colonel avait l'air enchanté de sa présence.

-Le conseiller Drayson, attaché à la Maison Blanche, Madame ?

-Carter sait toujours tout sur tout, même en politicailleries ! Tu bosses avec le Président, Kat ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis six mois, comme tu le sais très bien !

La voix musicale de la jeune femme s'était faite un peu froide. Jack se rembrunit et s'écarta d'elle. Elle posa une main fine sur son avant-bras.

-D'accord, c'était ma faute ! Tu ne peux pas passer l'éponge ? Oublier ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oublier ! Tu m'as accusé d'avoir influencé Sean ! De l'avoir obligé à entrer dans les commandos ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait forcer ton fils à quoi que ce soit ! Il est aussi entêté que sa mère ! Et toi, tu es de mauvaise foi !

-Il a suivi tes traces, ton exemple, tu es son idole, Jon, tu le sais très bien et ce, depuis toujours ! Si tu n'avais pas...

-Ça suffit ! Si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me faire encore des reproches, eh bien c'est fait ! Tu n'avais qu'à téléphoner, ça t'aurait pris moins de temps ! Nous sommes crevés, alors si tu permets...

Il tourna les talons et avait presque franchi la porte quand elle cria.

-Jon ! Sean a disparu.

Jack s'arrêta net, se retourna.

-Je t'en prie, Jon !

Elle était là, face à lui, toute droite et crispée, retenant ses larmes.

-Je sais que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de partir. Que c'est aussi à cause de son père qu'il a fait ce choix. Et parce que c'est ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, servir son pays. Je l'ai compris, je l'ai accepté. Mais j'ai déjà perdu Ian, alors si Sean... C'est mon fils, Jon tout ce qu'il me reste avec toi...

Jack la prit par le bras, la fit asseoir, s'installa près d'elle. Sa voix se fit très douce.

-Raconte moi, Kat.

-Nous allons vous laisser, Madame...

-Non, Général, s'il vous plaît, restez tous. Nous aurons besoin de votre avis. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire de scène, je...

-Ton fichu caractère irlandais te joue encore des tours, ma douce !

Tant de tendresse perçait dans sa voix que le cœur de Sam se serra. Que représentait donc cette femme pour Jack ? Elle était mariée, son fils ne portait pas le même nom qu'elle... Drayson n'était pas un patronyme irlandais mais Ian sonnait bien celtique... Était-elle veuve ? Et donc libre ? Les pensées de Sam s'emballaient pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de la table. Kathleen Drayson raconta ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Le Lieutenant Sean O'Connor, Navy Seal, en mission pour l'armée américaine à la frontière afghano-pakistanaise, avait disparu depuis une semaine. Sa mère avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Grâce à son poste, à ses relations et à son entêtement, elle avait réussi à obtenir quelques détails et surtout à trouver Jack !

-Cette base est si secrète que c'est comme si elle n'existait pas. J'ai eu un mal fou à découvrir où tu étais. Je suis venu incognito, et j'ai promis de garder le secret. Je me demande...

-Chut ! Non, ne demande pas...

-Dis-moi Kat, et Drayson dans tout ça ? Avec ses contacts, sa fortune, ses puissantes relations...

-Il est effondré par la disparition de Sean, tu t'en doutes !

-Mmouais !

-Jon, vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux, mais Max aime beaucoup Sean.

Jack avait l'air d'en douter sérieusement.

-Il est jaloux, Jon, c'est vrai ! Jaloux parce que Sean t'adore. Jaloux de notre relation.

Sam avala sa salive : leur relation ?

-Ian n'a jamais eu de problème avec ça, pourtant. Drayson est idiot !

-Ian était ton ami et il savait que ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi est... indestructible Il ne se sentait pas menacé, il savait que je l'aimais.

-C'est la question, non ? Tu n'aimes pas Drayson, pas comme tu aimais Ian ! Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as épousé ce type !

-Quand Ian est mort, j'étais anéantie. Max était là, il a pris soin de moi, il me protégeait, il m'aimait...

-Il a profité de ta fragilité passagère ! Comme si tu avais besoin de protection ! Est-ce que je n'étais pas là pour ça ! Oh, d'accord, j'étais dans le Golfe... Tu avais peur pour moi, de me perdre, comme Ian, et tu préférais tirer un trait sur les militaires, n'est-ce pas ? Et un jour, tu t'es réveillée, apaisée, forte de nouveau, mariée à un mec possessif, qui ne sait que geindre. Une femme comme toi ! Si entière, si ardente, si... vivante ! Comment as-tu pu t'enterrer ainsi ?

-Jon, nous gênons tes amis. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne t'ont jamais entendu parler autant !

Ce n'était rien de le dire !

SG-1 et le général Hammond assistaient à cette scène, stupéfaits et un peu embarrassés. Ils dévisageaient le colonel O'Neill comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ! Et c'était vrai, jamais il se s'était livré ainsi. Où était le militaire parfois glacial, toujours réservé, cachant ses émotions derrière des plaisanteries et des pirouettes ?

Sam découvrait un homme passionné, sensible, impétueux ... pour une autre.

Daniel toussota.

-Madame le conseiller...

-Kathleen.

-Kathleen, c'est tout à fait... fascinant de vous écouter tous les deux. Très instructif. Euh, vous savez, Jack est plutôt glissant quand il s'agit de se dévoiler. Une véritable anguille !

-Daniel ! Bon, si on en revenait à Sean !

Cette remarque jeta un froid et ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Ils se penchèrent sur les circonstances de la disparition du jeune homme. Kathleen avait apporté avec elle des documents. Cartes tactiques de la région, rapports des agents infiltrés sur le terrain... Le vidéo projecteur de la salle de réunion focalisait maintenant l'attention de tous. Chacun apportait ses commentaires, analysait les données, demandait des précisions. Sam était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Kathleen voudrait sauver son fils et le Colonel O'Neill irait quels qu'en soient les risques et les conséquences. Or, la situation du jeune homme était quasi désespérée, en admettant qu'il soit encore en vie, ce qui était loin d'être évident, et le coin une poudrière.

-Mon Colonel !

-Ne soyez pas négative, Carter !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire le Major.

-Ah non ?

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard. La bouche de Jack s'étira dans un de ses sourires asymétriques. Sam baissa les yeux.

-Le Colonel a raison, Madame. Je pense que ... enfin, il y a peu de chances que...

-Vous croyez que Sean est mort et qu'il serait folie de risquer la vie d'autres soldats...

-Oui, Madame, je pense que ce serait du suicide.

La fatigue expliquait sans doute le léger tremblement de sa voix. Kathleen l'observa, vit son regard bleu posé sur son supérieur, empli d'inquiétude.

-Oh Jon, je ne comptais pas te demander d'intervenir en personne.

-Si une opération est envisagée, j'irai, bien sûr.

-C'est trop dangereux !

-Kat ! Tu ne veux pas risquer ma vie, mais celles d'autres oui ? Allons, pourquoi es-tu venue sinon pour me demander d'aller le chercher ?

-Si tu me dis que c'est impossible, je... je l'accepterai. Oh, mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer...

Ses mains délicates se tordaient, elle perdait de nouveau son calme.

-Colonel O'Neill, avant toute chose, ne serait-il pas adéquat de s'assurer que le lieutenant O'Connor est en vie ?

Teal'c, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, mettait son grain de sel.

-A quoi pensez-vous, Teal'c ?

-Au zatarklnic, Colonel O'Neill

-Ça, c'est une bonne idée, Teal'c, une très bonne idée !

-Qu'est-ce que le zatar... ?

-Le quoi ? Jamais entendu parlé et toi non plus, Kat ! Tu as des hallucinations auditives ? Qu'as-tu mis de spécial dans ton café ce matin ?

Sam sourit, un peu rassérénée et comme toujours amusée par les plaisanteries de Jack. Kathleen intercepta ce sourire, perçut son soulagement. Bon sang ! Son angoisse pour son fils l'aveuglait. Cette belle scientifique, si sérieuse, si... militaire était amoureuse de son Jon ! Et lui ? Difficile à déchiffrer comme toujours ! Un petit sourire se dessina sur sa bouche : il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher, enfin pas très longtemps ! Kathleen revint à de plus graves préoccupations. Visiblement, le géant taciturne avait abordé un sujet top secret. Mieux valait qu'elle se retire afin de leur laisser toute latitude pour réfléchir sans contraintes.

-Je vais vous laisser étudier les options possibles. Général, je suis éreintée, pourrais-je m'étendre quelque part ?

-Bien sûr, Madame. Je vous fais escorter. Sergent Siler !

* * *

Durant les longues heures suivantes, Kathleen se reposa dans le quartier des invités alors que SG1 étudiait un éventuel plan d'attaque. Le zatarklnic était une sorte de détecteur sophistiqué mis au point par la Tok'ra. A partir de sa signature ADN, il pouvait repérer un individu sans risque d'erreur. Son rayon d'action était assez limité, selon les critères Tok'ras, mais un AWAC survolant la zone où avait disparu Sean devrait pouvoir le détecter.

-Je vous accompagnerai, Jack.

-Daniel !

-Vous parlez arabe ? Moi, oui !

Bien sûr, Daniel pourrait s'avérer précieux mais Jack avait des scrupules à risquer la vie de son ami pour une mission non officielle. Il soupira.

-C'est vraiment très risqué !

-Vous le feriez pour moi, non ?

-Je viens aussi, Colonel O'Neill.

Jack hocha la tête. Les compétences linguistiques de Daniel étaient rares et Teal'c était un combattant hors pair. Leur présence ferait peut-être la différence.

-Mon Colonel, vous aurez besoin de moi pour régler le zatarklnic une fois sur le terrain.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le système était d'une simplicité enfantine à utiliser.

-Carter, même moi je sais me servir de ce truc ! Non, Il est hors de question que vous veniez !

-Nous formons une équipe, pourquoi resterais-je à l'écart ?

Teal'c et Daniel sortirent discrètement de la pièce. Ils croisèrent Kathleen dans le couloir. Elle était plus sereine, reposée. Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant la voix de Jack à travers la porte fermée.

-Non, Major, c'est un ordre !

La réponse de Sam était incompréhensible mais la colère dans sa voix était nettement perceptible !

-Mieux vaut ne pas entrer maintenant, Kathleen.

-Je vois.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sam sortit et s'éloigna dans le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Jack se retourna quand ils entrèrent. Son expression était fermée, ses mâchoires crispées. Daniel et Teal'c s'abstinrent prudemment de tout commentaire.

-Le Major essaie toujours de te convaincre de laisser tomber ?

-Tu la connais bien mal ! Elle veut venir avec nous.

-Et tu ne veux pas ?

Jack la dévisagea comme si elle avait dit une obscénité.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas ! Et non, je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi, ni avec personne.

-Messieurs, pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux hommes sortirent.

-Deux femmes comme ça ! C'est trop pour Jack, il va craquer !

-Je partage cet avis, Daniel Jackson !

* * *

Elle était penchée sur son microscope, l'air absorbé. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-Sam ?

-Daniel.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui

-Sam ? Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

Elle leva sur lui des yeux embués, un sourire misérable aux lèvres.

-Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Mais merci d'être venu, Daniel.

* * *

-Major Carter ?

-Oh Teal'c, entrez, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Le Jaffa vint se planta en face de Sam, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de précautions oratoires selon son habitude.

-Vous en voulez au colonel O'Neill ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend. On a déjà effectué des missions aussi dangereuses.

-C'est différent, cette fois. Ce n'est pas une mission du programme « Porte des Étoiles » !

-Mais il vous accepte bien, Daniel et vous. Non, il me tient à l'écart, il ne veut même pas de mes conseils.

-Vous vous sentez rejetée ?

La franchise de Teal'c était parfois embarrassante. Elle ne répondit rien.

-Major Carter, dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais présent lors des tests Zatarc ?

Sam rougit, gênée. Teal'c se permit un léger sourire.

-O'Neill tient trop à vous pour vous permettre cette mission. Il profite de ce que ce n'est pas officiel pour vous protéger.

Sam fit la moue, pas convaincue.

-Cette femme compte beaucoup pour lui. Elle est très belle et si ... vivante !

- Vous êtes jalouse ?

-J'ai peur Teal'c. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous. Alors quand je le vois si complice, si tendre avec elle... Et puis, cette mission, si ça tournait mal ? Au moins, si je vous accompagne je pourrais...

-Le protéger ? Mourir avec lui ?

-Oui !

Ce oui était sorti comme un cri !

-Décidément, vous êtes très semblables tous les deux ! Sur le vaisseau d'Apophis, O'Neill voulait aussi mourir près de vous ! Je ne crois pas du tout qu'il soit épris du conseiller Drayson...

-Votre impressionnant ami a raison, Samantha !

Kathleen était sur le seuil du labo. Depuis combien de temps ? Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête et se retira, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-Pouvons-nous nous asseoir. Vous êtes tous si grands, je suis fatiguée de lever la tête. Jon prétend que c'est moi qui suis petite...

Elle se jucha sur une chaise et Sam s'assit en face d'elle.

-Essayons d'éclaircir un peu les choses ! Je sens des tensions très fortes entre Jon et vous. Comme il est plus buté qu'une mule irlandaise, il ne veut rien me dire.

-Il n'y a pas de tension particulière, madame le conseiller.

-Kathleen ! Vous gardez vos distances, Samantha, pourquoi ?

Sam resta muette. Elle n'allait pas se laisser décontenancer par cette femme autoritaire !

-Oh Seigneur ! Vous êtes aussi rétive que Jon.

Et étonnamment, elle se mit à rire doucement.

-J'ai aimé Jon dès notre première rencontre. Et je crois que lui aussi ! Comme un coup de foudre réciproque et définitif !

Ainsi Sam avait raison. Cela faisait si mal. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le conseiller l'observait avec un drôle de sourire à la bouche : malicieux et attendri en même temps, un rien moqueur aussi.

-J'avais cinq ans et lui dix ! Je venais de débarquer dans le Minnesota. Des gamins de l'école se moquaient de moi, de mon accent irlandais, de mes cheveux rouges de sorcière, de ma taille. Un soir, après l'école sur le chemin de la maison, je donnais des coups de pieds dans un arbre, tempêtant, pleurant de rage. Quand enfin, je me suis calmée, j'ai vu un grand garçon dégingandé qui m'observait, adossé nonchalamment à un arbre, un panier et une canne à pêche à ses pieds.

« Tu fais tellement de bruit que les poissons se sont enfuis. »

J'étais interloquée. Il ne me demandait pas qui j'étais, d'où je venais, pourquoi je pleurais. Il ne me traitait pas de rouquine. Il m'a tendu la main très sérieusement et il a dit :

« Je m'appelle Jonathan O'Neill, avec deux l. Tout le monde m'appelle Jack, sauf ma mère ! »

J'ai serré sa main.

« Je m'appelle Kathleen Dreidre Seanned O' Maley. »

Il a pris son mouchoir, et sans rien dire il a essuyé mon visage maculé de larmes. Puis il m'a emmenée à la pêche. Un quart d'heure après il savait tout de moi ! Il m'a appris à me défendre, à mépriser les moqueries, et même à pêcher. C'est lui qui m'a présenté Ian O'Connor, mon premier mari, le père de Sean. C'était son meilleur ami. Comprenez-moi, Samantha : j'adore Jon, c'est mon ami, mon frère, mon arbre, mon roc. Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive, c'est aussi naturel pour moi que de... respirer. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ni lui de moi.

-Pourquoi me confier tout ça, mad... Kathleen. À quoi bon ?

Sam avait murmuré les derniers mots. Kathleen soupira.

-Le règlement, la loi de non fraternisation, hum ! Vous l'aimez ?

Après Teal'c, Kathleen ! Sam n'allait pas se laisser faire !

-Règlement ou pas, je n'ai jamais vu Jon regarder aucune femme comme il vous regarde, vous. Non pas même Sarah ! Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Et tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit sur vous m'en apprend beaucoup !

-Sarah ? Est-ce qu'elle vous... Enfin, non, je n'ai rien dit.

-Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse de moi ?

Kathleen pour la première fois, était confuse. Sam sourit franchement ! Chacune son tour !

-Vous ne connaissez pas Jack en dehors de votre travail, je me trompe ?

-Euh, non ! C'est vrai !

-Je veux dire, vous ne le voyez jamais évoluer au milieu de civils dans un environnement ordinaire. A vrai dire, il a le sens de l'humour, ça c'est constant. Mais il est aussi bourré de charme. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre ?

-C'est très clair, oui, mais le colonel ne drague pas le personnel féminin de la base !

Kathleen pouffa comme une gamine.

-Non, j'imagine ! Bon, sachez qu'il a souvent eu des problèmes avec ses petites amies à cause de moi. Je me souviens d'une Gina, une Italienne ! Un vrai volcan ! Elle voulait m'arracher les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas notre connivence, notre intimité comme toutes les autres. C'est curieux, toutes, elles croyaient toutes que nous étions amants. Pourtant, c'était idiot !

- Vraiment ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Katleen était sincèrement étonnée.

-Vous êtes belle, et si passionnée, si...attirante. Daniel était subjugué, le Général buvait vos paroles, et je pense que même Teal'c était sous le charme ! Il n'y aurait eu d'étonnant à ce que le Colonel et vous...

-Je vous assure, Samantha, c'était inimaginable pour lui comme pour moi ! Mais apparemment, ses petites amies pensaient comme vous...

Elle tournait autour du pot, ne disait rien de Sarah. Mais Sam n'allait pas la lâcher comme ça !

-Comme Sarah ?

-Sarah n'était pas jalouse au sens où on l'entend d'ordinaire. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait rien entre nous de ...

-Physique ?

-Oui, ou de sentimental. Mais elle était jalouse de notre entente, de notre complicité... Enfin ça, c'était surtout au début qu'ils se connaissaient. Ensuite, Jack et moi nous sommes moins vus, c'était normal. Je pouvais tout à fait la comprendre. Jack aussi, il est moins...

-Moins bête qu'il ne veut bien le faire croire ?

-Oui ! Et Sarah était exclusive, elle avait peur de le perdre, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Quand Ian est mort, je me suis réfugiée chez eux. Elle a accepté que je hurle contre lui, que je le bourre de coups de poing, et pour finir que je pleure des heures dans les bras de son mari. Je regrette ce qui leur est arrivé, sincèrement. Ils auraient pu s'en sortir tous les deux, rester ensemble. Sarah était très éprise de lui, elle aurait surmonté tout ça. Mais Jack est très secret, il ne sait pas livrer ses émotions. Vous qui êtes militaire, vous savez comment ils sont tous...

-Pourtant tout à l'heure...

-Oh ça ! Mais ça me concernait moi, pas lui ! Quand Charlie est mort, il n'a pas réussi à partager son chagrin avec elle, il s'en voulait trop. Et... ça m'est très pénible à dire mais il n'a exprimé qu'une seule fois ce qu'il ressentait...

-Et c'était avec vous !

-Après l'enterrement, nous étions chez eux. J'étais la marraine de Charlie. J'adorais ce gosse, j'étais effondrée. Sean était très malheureux, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps malgré ses quinze ans. Il s'est précipité dans les bras de Jon. Lui, très posément, il s'est assis sur le canapé, l'a pris contre lui comme il le faisait avec Charlie, lui a parlé, l'a consolé, il a été merveilleux, il sait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Sean s'est endormi. Jack l'a allongé sur le canapé. Il l'a contemplé sans rien dire : son regard était... comment vous dire ? Hanté, presque déjà absent. Et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter. Il m'a serré contre lui et je l'ai supplié de pleurer, de se laisser aller. C'était moi, il n'avait pas besoin de garder sa carapace, de se montrer fort. Il a glissé à genoux, sa tête contre ma poitrine, il m'étreignait si fort que j'ai cru étouffer... Et par bonheur, il s'est abandonné. C'est un des pires moments de ma vie et un des plus beaux aussi. Jusque-là c'était moi qui m'appuyais sur lui et enfin je pouvais l'aider un peu. Et puis Sarah est entrée dans le salon... Elle n'a rien dit mais elle a été profondément choquée, blessée. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer leur enfant avec elle et il le faisait avec moi. A sa place...

-Je vous aurais détesté et le colonel aussi !

-Ne le blâmez pas ! Pour lui, s'effondrer c'était enfoncer encore davantage Sarah et il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Il avait tué Charlie aussi sûrement que s'il avait tiré lui même. Ça occultait tout autre sentiment. Il pensait qu'elle le détestait mais il se haïssait encore plus. J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise...

-Daniel dit que... Enfin, je ne peux pas vous raconter les détails mais quand ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une mission difficile, il a compris que Jack comptait ne pas rentrer.

-Il souhaitait mourir, oui. Mais quelque chose l'a sauvé.

-Quelqu'un plutôt ! Daniel, et aussi un adolescent qu'il a rencontré et sauvé lors de cette mission.

-Dieu merci !

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Sam était à la fois soulagée, embarrassée par toutes ces confidences et très émue par ce qu'elle découvrait de Jack.

-Je me demande ce que le Colonel penserait de notre conversation !

-Nous ne lui dirons rien, Samantha. Mais il ne serait probablement pas aussi gêné que vous le pensez... Il est réservé, secret, mais pas... timide. Oh, je vous ai fait rire ! Tant mieux ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, vous l'aimez ?

-A votre avis ?

Elles se jaugèrent du regard en silence. Kathleen comprit brusquement que Sam ne répondrait jamais à cette question par trop directe et en fut profondément touchée : ce qu'endurait cette femme au quotidien devait être lourd à porter et révélait une sacrée force de caractère.

-Major… Ne m'en voulez pas de m'immiscer ainsi dans votre vie mais… vous avez réellement l'air épuisée ! Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer avant de… je ne sais pas… vous avez probablement un moyen d'aider vos amis à distance, non ?

Sam eut un sourire crispé.

-Vous connaissez la situation internationale. Paradoxalement, il paraît plus difficile de garder contact avec une équipe sur ce type de mission que lorsque… enfin, lorsque nous nous livrons à nos activités habituelles.

-Qui, j'ai tout lieu de le supposer, n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec la situation internationale, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Jack a sans doute ses raisons de ne pas vouloir vous emmener… Ces pays d'intégrisme fanatique sont fort peu accueillants pour les personnes du sexe féminin, à plus fortes raisons pour les étrangères qui exercent un métier d'h… enfin, un métier qui garde tout de même une forte connotation masculine.

Sam poussa un profond soupir ; elle ne se sentait pas en état de poursuivre une conversation de ce genre.

-Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle. Je vais aller dormir quelques heures. J'y verrai sans doute plus clair ensuite.

-Bonne nuit, Sam.

-Merci, Kathleen.

* * *

La situation en Afghanistan ne s'était jamais vraiment arrangée. Bien sûr, la guerre menée par les USA en représailles des attentats du 11 septembre avait chassé les Talibans du pouvoir et remis la souveraineté aux mains des Afghans mais depuis lors, ce grand pays de montagnes escarpées et impraticables végétait dans un chaos latent de dissensions plus ou moins armées entre les différentes ethnies. Les autorités de Kaboul n'avaient qu'une influence limitée. Dans les multiples provinces entourant la capitale, les chefs de tribus faisaient régner leur loi et s'associaient avec le plus offrant, parfois même leurs anciens ennemis. L'armée américaine avait laissé quelques troupes, afin de maintenir un semblant d'ordre mais, chose que les journaux télévisés du monde entier taisaient soigneusement, des noyaux de résistance perduraient çà et là, aidés par la topographie difficile et par les seigneurs de guerre locaux qui n'avaient que faire de la politique internationale. Pis encore, à la frontière séparant l'Afghanistan de son voisin le Pakistan subsistait une zone interdite, enclave dangereuse abritant les terroristes les plus recherchés de la planète. Mais pas seulement. Cette zone était également une plaque tournante du trafic de drogue, terre de culture par excellence du haschich et autres opiacées qui alimentaient toute l'Europe. Y entrer sans autorisation équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Les autorités pakistanaises elles-mêmes n'osaient s'y aventurer. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les Américains d'y lancer régulièrement des opérations commandos afin d'y traquer deux proies bien ciblées : un mollah prénommé Omar et un certain Oussama… en vain, jusqu'à présent. C'était lors de l'une de ces missions qu'avait disparu le jeune Sean.

-Inutile de vous préciser, Colonel, que votre mission de sauvetage ne sera pas officielle, déclara Hammond sans préambule lors du briefing précédent le départ. Par ailleurs, votre unique objectif est de ramener le lieutenant O'Connor mort ou vivant. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Tout à fait, mon Général.

-N'oubliez pas que vous entrez dans une région à la culture particulière… Débrouillez-vous pour vous fondre dans la masse et surtout, évitez de vous faire remarquer !

-Vous me connaissez, mon Général : un véritable passe muraille.

Daniel étouffa un rire malvenu à cette réflexion pour le moins décalée. Jack ne changerait jamais. En revanche, Sam resta de marbre. Elle s'était résignée à rester à l'écart, pour une fois, mais le bref exposé du général sur les zones tribales lui inspiraient de plus en plus de sentiments pessimistes et confortaient sa première idée : la mission de sauvetage ressemblait surtout à une mission suicide.

-Colonel, l'avion qui doit vous conduire à Kaboul décollera dans une heure très exactement de Peterson. Soyez ponctuel et n'oubliez rien !

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

Hammond regagna son bureau tandis que Daniel et Teal'c se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers. Sam se leva à son tour, prête à rejoindre son laboratoire.

-Carter ?

Elle sursauta.

-Oh, mon Colonel, excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Vous pensez trop, Major, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Néanmoins, je m'en voudrais de quitter la base en ayant la détestable impression de vous avoir froissée…

Elle poussa un petit soupir gêné.

-Non, mon Colonel. Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Seulement « sans doute », Major ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai fait la Guerre du Golfe, mon Colonel.

-Je le sais pertinemment. Mais vous avez _volé_, Carter. Ce qui est plutôt normal, me direz-vous, puisque vous faites partie de l'Armée de l'Air.

-En effet.

-Croyez-moi, le terrain est différent.

-Si vous le dites…

-Major ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas de vous mais les gens chez qui nous allons qui ne vous accepteront pas. Vous comprenez bien la différence ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Carter ! Ces gens-là sont capables de se fracasser sur nos immeubles au nom d'un dieu qui ne leur demande pourtant rien ! Voyez Bagdad en ce moment ! Tous les jours, ils se font sauter avec des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de leur propre ethnie ! Depuis le biberon, on leur apprend à mourir pour Allah en leur promettant monts et merveilles dans l'au-delà ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du fanatisme aveugle qui anime ces gens-là !

-Mon Colonel… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous généralisez.

-Non, Major. Je ne vous parle pas du petit coiffeur kabouli qui lutte pour survivre ou du malheureux paysan pachtoune qui trime comme un damné sur ses sillons. Je vous parle des gens à qui nous allons arracher Sean. Ceux-là n'ont aucun respect de la vie humaine, sauf de la leur, bien entendu.

-Je vous crois, mon Colonel.

-J'aimerais en être sûr…

Sam se composa un sourire convaincant.

-Je vous le promets.

-Bon…

Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'aucun importun ne traînait dans les parages, puis sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son pantalon.

-Vous voulez bien nourrir mes poissons rouges en mon absence ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux : lui, des poissons rouges ?

-Je vous assure que je ne demande pas ça à n'importe qui ! Et si ça vous dit de faire un tour dans mon 4X4, n'hésitez pas !

Sam prit les clefs en souriant. Elle était assez fine pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là du lot de consolation, mais ça valait mieux que… que quoi, au fait ?

-Et Kathleen ?

-Elle retourne à Washington pour le moment. Sa présence ici pose trop de problèmes de sécurité et puis que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ? Tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang ? Explorer les moindres recoins de la salle vidéo ? Ou découvrir les talents culinaires du chef cuistot du mess ? A moins que vous ne vous proposiez de lui faire faire la visite touristique de Colorado Springs…

Sam éclata de rire.

-Voilà, je préfère ça ! s'exclama Jack, ravi de son petit effet.

-Bonne chance, mon Colonel.

-Merci, Carter. Nous en aurons besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine avait passé. Grâce au téléphone satellite qu'ils avaient emporté, Jack donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de leur progression. Ils approchaient peu à peu des zones tribales, non sans mal : l'hiver commençait dans les montagnes afghanes et ils devaient éviter au maximum les contacts avec les populations locales. Daniel avait, paraît-il, cassé une branche de ses lunettes qu'il avait réparée avec du chatterton. Teal'c se documentait sur les cultures au Moyen Orient mais comprenait de moins en moins les dissemblances qui animaient les êtres humains de la Tauri et les atrocités auxquelles ils étaient capables de se livrer pour peu que leur voisin de palier observât des coutumes différentes. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou à peu près.

De son côté, Sam avait eu tout le loisir de constater que la maison du colonel O'Neill n'abritait aucun poisson rouge, grand ou petit. Ni aucun être vivant de quelque espèce végétale ou animale que ce soit. O'Neill, en dehors de la base, nourrissait une grande passion pour les séries télé, la bière brune et l'observation des étoiles au télescope. Sam prit tout de même la peine de visiter chaque pièce de la maison au cas où un pauvre petit cactus aurait été abandonné quelque part, mais… rien. Elle se demandait bien à quoi rimait les recommandations de son supérieur pour des poissons rouges qui n'avaient jamais existé et, par acquis de conscience, revint plusieurs soirs de suite parfaire son inspection… en vain. Elle n'osa pas toucher au 4X4 qui était resté au garage de la base, mais resta plusieurs heures dans le canapé du salon à laisser vagabonder ses pensées. L'odeur de Jack imprégnait le moindre recoin. Un soir, épuisée par une journée épouvantablement bien remplie, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux deux minutes et s'endormit profondément.

La sonnerie stridente de son portable la réveilla en sursaut alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à sortir Colorado Springs de sa torpeur nocturne. Encore groggy, elle tâtonna un moment à la recherche de son téléphone.

-Carter… marmonna-t-elle, toujours entre deux eaux.

La voix qu'elle entendit à l'autre bout de la ligne la réveilla complètement.

-Mon Général ?... Oui, mon Général. Non, je… dans vingt minutes, mon Général. Comment ?... A vos ordres, mon Général !

* * *

Hammond paraissait très préoccupé.

-Ah, Major ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il la vit. Enfin vous voilà !

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mon Général, répondit Sam, mais…

Il lui fit signe de se taire et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Asseyez-vous, Major !

Sam obtempéra, pressentant que l'attitude du Général ne présageait rien de bon.

-Mon Général… Vous avez des nouvelles du Colonel O'Neill ? osa-t-elle demander.

Hammond se carra dans son fauteuil, visiblement accablé.

-La dernière transmission remonte à trois jours déjà, dit-il enfin.

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit ! protesta Sam.

-En effet, Major. Je voulais leur laisser le temps de reprendre contact.

-Mais je…

-Lors de la dernière transmission, O'Neill m'a certifié qu'il savait où était détenu le lieutenant O'Connor et qu'il était sur le point de conclure positivement la mission de sauvetage.

-Vous a-t-il laissé des coordonnées ?

-Affirmatif.

-Général, permission de…

-J'ai bien peur qu'O'Neill ne m'en veuille à vie mais… accordé, Major. Soyez très prudente.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, mon Général.

-Un avion vous attend à Peterson pour vous conduire sur le porte-avion Nelson qui croise actuellement en mer d'Oman. Une fois là-bas, vous aurez à votre disposition un F14 et une autorisation de survol du Pakistan jusqu'à la ville de Peshawar…

-Je dois m'y poser, mon Général ?

-Négatif. J'ai dit « survol », Major.

Sam avait compris. Improvisation totale. Aucune couverture.

-Prenez soin de vous, reprit Hammond. Et ramenez moi votre équipe en vie.

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

* * *

Quarante huit heures plus tard, Carter survolait déjà le Pakistan à bord d'un avion de chasse. Devant elle s'étendait un paysage de plus en plus désolé, verrouillé à l'horizon par de hautes montagnes abruptes qui scellaient quatre pays aux peuples également misérables : le Pakistan, bien sûr, l'Afghanistan, le Tadjikistan et la Chine. C'était également depuis ce territoire pratiquement inviolable que les cerveaux du terrorisme international commanditaient les attentats qui ensanglantaient toute la planète sans discontinuer au fil des ans. Sam songea un instant aux attentats du 11 septembre. Comme beaucoup d'autres, elle avait vécu ces événements pratiquement en direct et s'était inquiétée des heures durant pour les parents et les amis qu'elle avait à New York. Ses mains se crispèrent un instant sur le manche de son engin, avant de se détendre à nouveau. Sa mission ne concernait pas le terrorisme mais SG1 seulement et le jeune lieutenant O'Connor s'il était avec le reste de l'équipe. Faire abstraction du reste, même si…

Elle secoua la tête. Peshawar était déjà en vue. Elle regarda attentivement le plan de vol que lui avait discrètement remis le commandant du porte-avion Nelson. Jusqu'à présent, les choses avaient été faciles et d'une légalité absolue. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, ça n'allait plus être le cas. Des voix teintées d'un fort accent étranger lui demandaient déjà de décliner son identité et celle de son avion. Comme prévu, elle resta muette. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport misérable de Peshawar, elle coupa carrément la radio avant de virer de quelques degrés vers l'ouest. Droit sur les montagnes déjà recouvertes d'un léger liséré blanc. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à la stupéfaction des autorités pakistanaises. Une panique intense devait régner dans la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport. Est-ce que l'armée allait ouvrir le feu sur son appareil ? Possible. Mais à la vitesse où elle volait désormais et vu son parcours aléatoire, aucun tir n'avait la moindre chance de l'atteindre. Ou alors, il fallait que l'armée de l'air pakistanaise se lance à ses trousses, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils apparaissent sur son écran radar… Satisfaite, elle mit en marche le zatarklnic que le Général Hammond lui avait remis juste avant son départ. Normalement, l'appareil ne pouvait repérer qu'une seule signature ADN à la fois et celle qui était enregistrée correspondait à une séquence du Colonel O'Neill prélevée dans un test sanguin qu'il avait fait avant son départ. Sam estimait que si elle parvenait à localiser O'Neill, elle retrouverait en même temps le reste de l'équipe car aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais consenti à se séparer des autres. Mais pour le moment, le zatarklnic restait silencieux.

Elle ne s'affola pas. La portée de l'appareil était courte. Un ou deux kilomètres pouvaient faire toute la différence. Sur le plan topographique, le paysage s'avérait désormais complètement montagneux. Une véritable muraille de rocs et d'éboulis que traversaient seulement d'improbables pistes constellées d'ornières. Sam savait la région truffée de grottes et semée de villages misérables régulièrement rançonnés par les bandits de tout poil qui hantaient les montagnes. Un vrai pays de sauvages à l'écart du monde et du temps.

Un bip léger la tira brusquement de sa contemplation. L'appareil tok'ra avait détecté O'Neill dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase de l'opération, d'autant plus que les chasseurs pakistanais risquaient d'apparaître à tout moment désormais.

Elle enclencha le pilote automatique, puis rangea dans un sac à dos tout ce dont elle avait un besoin vital : le zatarklnic, son téléphone satellite, les barres vitaminées qu'elle avait emportées en surplus, un zat'nik'tel qui pourrait s'avérer d'une précieuse efficacité si la mission tournait au désastre, et quelques autres menues bricoles de première utilité. Puis elle remit en marche la radio :

-Mayday, mayday, mayday ! cria-t-elle dans l'émetteur. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

Un brouhaha de voix indistinctes émergea du haut-parleur. Parfait. Le plan fonctionnait à merveille.

-Je répète : mayday, mayday, mayday ! Mon appareil perd de l'altitude !

Le F14 ne perdait rien du tout, sa trajectoire était idéale. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'elle allait faire, comme un capitaine de navire lorsqu'il doit se résoudre à abandonner son vieux bâtiment aux profondeurs de l'océan. Mais au bout, la vie d'O'Neill… et des autres. Alors, quitte à choisir entre une carcasse volante et les êtres humains auxquels elle tenait le plus au monde…

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était parée, puis modifia une dernière fois sa trajectoire : droit sur une falaise abrupte couronnée de neige. Un beau crash en perspective qui s'entendrait à vingt kilomètres à la ronde et qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître sur les écrans radars des aiguilleurs du ciel pakistanais. Restait une dernière formalité…

Sam respira profondément : ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était tout simplement dingue, elle le savait. Et elle n'était pas sûre, au bout du compte, qu'O'Neill la féliciterait chaudement de s'être fourrée dans un tel guêpier. Mais c'était ça ou…

Ses doigts gantés pressèrent résolument un gros bouton vert situé sur l'accoudoir de droite et sur lequel était inscrit en grosses majuscules noires le terme suivant : EJECT. Dès lors, les événements se déroulèrent à une vitesse fulgurante : le cockpit s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant pénétrer un air glacé. Elle fut propulsée violemment vers le ciel, le souffle coupé à la fois par le froid et le manque d'oxygène, tandis que le F14, désormais sans pilote, continuait sa course inexorable vers la falaise. Puis son parachute s'ouvrit comme une fleur un beau matin d'été et elle se retrouva suspendue dans le vide au-dessus d'un panorama désertique, amorçant une descente un peu trop rapide vers une pente d'éboulis. Elle avait mal calculé son altitude sans doute et n'allait pas atterrir sans dommage. Sam serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, coûte que coûte. Au même moment, son avion percuta la falaise dans un déluge de fer et de feu. Bonne chose de faite. Voilà qui allait clore les questions que se posaient les Pakistanais. Sa dernière pensée, avant de toucher le sol, fut pour son père. Puis elle heurta assez violemment un tapis de cailloux acérés. Elle sentit encore ses vêtements se déchirer. Puis ce fut l'obscurité.

* * *

Noir. Une douleur persistante qui roulait sous son crâne. Des voix qui chuchotaient. De l'eau fraîche qui coulait sur son front et son visage. Des membres engourdis qui refusaient de lui obéir. Une odeur pénétrante de poussière et de crasse. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Et elle avait peur.

Sam se força à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit un univers flou où s'agitaient quelques ombres. Un gémissement lui échappa malgré elle tandis qu'elle tentait de se mouvoir. Une petite lueur aveuglante explosa dans son cerveau endolori. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle pour la seconde fois, elle eut un peu moins de peine à ouvrir les yeux. Les choses, autour d'elle, s'étaient stabilisées. Elle était allongée sur un grabat de fortune, fait de peaux tannées et malodorantes, recouverte par la toile de son propre parachute. Les murs de la pièce arboraient une couleur brunâtre qui augurait sans doute d'un matériau organique quelconque. Pas de fenêtres. Et une porte constituée d'un simple trou obturé par un bout de toile pleine d'accrocs. L'air était glacial, il ne devait pas faire plus de quatre degrés.

Sam tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Des douleurs atroces vrillaient ses bras et ses jambes. Elle sentit des plaies s'ouvrir. Mais, apparemment, rien de cassé, ce qui, en soit, était déjà une excellente nouvelle.

Au même moment, le rideau de la porte s'entrebâilla et une petite fille d'environ huit ans pénétra dans la masure. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux châtains, son visage ciselé de princesse orientale et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Sous un léger hâle, sa peau était blanche. Elle portait une robe trouée dont la couleur originelle avait depuis longtemps disparu et n'avait plus qu'une méchante teinte grisâtre. Sam se souvint d'un vague exposé de Daniel sur les populations du Moyen Orient : toutes ne sont pas, comme on le croit généralement, d'origine arabe ou asiatique. Les Iraniens, certaines minorités irakiennes et la plupart des ethnies afghanes descendent des anciens Perses, peuple adorateur de la lumière, Ahura Mazda et inventeur des grands thèmes dualistes qui animent la plupart des croyances occidentales. Une civilisation brillante de l'Antiquité, hélas totalement disparue, engloutie par les hordes mongoles de Gengis Khan au XIIe siècle de notre ère qui avaient opéré un véritable génocide sans toutefois parvenir à l'éradication totale.

-Hello… murmura Sam d'une voix qui lui sembla sortir d'outre-tombe.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha. Son visage était calme et impassible. Et d'une saleté repoussante. Manifestement, on ne connaissait pas l'eau courante, ici, et encore moins les bienfaits d'une douche quotidienne.

L'enfant prit un bol et un chiffon posé à terre près du grabat où reposait Sam et entreprit de faire couler de l'eau sur son visage.

-Froid… murmura encore Sam qui appréciait moyennement l'eau glacée.

Elle repoussa maladroitement la main de la petite qui n'insista pas, se contentant de la scruter de son regard pénétrant. Il fallait… Elle constata alors, avec stupéfaction, qu'elle était encore harnachée à son parachute, avec son sac à dos sur le ventre. Pas étonnant que tout son corps lui semblât aussi pesant. Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle parvint à se dégager du sac à dos, que la gamine ramassa et posa à côté d'elle, puis du harnais. Elle délaça également son gilet pare-balle et se sentit enfin un peu mieux.

La petite fille l'observait toujours, avec une vive curiosité incrustée au fond des yeux. Sam la regarda à nouveau : comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait impérativement désinfecter ses plaies et poser des bandes compressives ? En lui montrant, peut-être… Ses gestes lui coûtaient de plus en plus. Elle sortit désinfectants et bandes de son gilet, jeta un coup d'œil expressif à la fillette et entreprit de nettoyer une coupure au poignet qui suppurait déjà. L'enfant la regarda faire durant un petit moment. Tout à coup, elle s'approcha, lui prit les produits et les bandages des mains et se mit à soigner toutes ses autres blessures, essentiellement des plaies et des contusions plus ou moins profondes.

Epuisée, Sam se détendit. Elle se sentait divaguer, effet probable du choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Se reposer avant de repartir. C'était essentiel. Surtout s'il y avait des autochtones hostiles à affronter. Elle s'étonnait tout de même de n'avoir vu personne en dehors de cette petite fille loqueteuse. Il avait bien fallu quelqu'un pour l'amener jusqu'ici, la petite était bien trop frêle pour l'avoir fait seule. Alors qui d'autre… Elle s'efforçait de ne pas tressaillir lorsque l'enfant effleurait ses plaies, peu désireuse de l'effrayer, mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, pour la troisième fois de l'inconscience, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Ses idées étaient plus claires. La douleur, sous son crâne, avait disparu. Et elle pouvait enfin remuer bras et jambes sans trop souffrir, même si son corps restait mou comme une éponge trempée.

La petite fille était encore là, assise sur le sol de terre battue, le regard fixé sur elle. Sam se redressa avec précaution et lui sourit. Elle pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

-Sam.

La petite fille ne broncha pas. Sam lui sourit encore et entreprit d'inventorier la situation. Des plaies essentiellement dues à son atterrissage brutal sur un lit de pierres coupantes constellaient ses bras et ses jambes. Deux ou trois étaient assez profondes, et l'une, d'assez vilaine allure, avait raté de peu l'artère fémorale. Un hématome énorme décorait son genou gauche. D'autres égratignures et bosses de moindre importance couvraient le reste de son corps, y compris son visage et son crâne. Son pantalon et les manches de sa veste étaient en lambeaux. Et elle commençait à avoir très faim. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait crashé son avion sur les falaises. Elle plongea la main dans son gilet posé à côté d'elle, en sortit quelques barres vitaminées et en tendit une à la petite. Il aurait fallu économiser les rations, mais elle se sentait trop faible pour se montrer aussi raisonnable.

La fillette observa longuement cet aliment à l'allure bizarre, le flaira, puis se leva et sortit.

Sam soupira : les rations militaires n'avaient rien d'appétissant, elle le savait fort bien. Mais tout de même, cette gamine ne devait pas manger à sa faim tous les jours, alors… Un mouvement soudain la tira de ses pensées. La petite fille revenait. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Une cohorte de petits déguenillés du même genre la suivaient en file indienne, muets comme des carpes. Quatre garçons et deux filles. Le plus jeune n'avait pas deux ans. Tous souffraient visiblement de malnutrition.

-Alors ça !…

Les enfants s'assirent en rang d'oignons, toujours aussi silencieux. Seule, la petite fille avança jusqu'à Sam et lui tendit une sorte de galette brune à moitié brûlée. La jeune femme hésita un instant, prit la galette et finit par partager ses rations entre les enfants. Tant pis si c'était idiot. Mais ces enfants étaient vraiment pitoyables. Ils se jetèrent sur les barres vitaminées avec avidité. Sam observa que la petite fille surveillait attentivement les deux plus petits, coupant les barres en petits morceaux pour qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas. Ses frères probablement, car ils avaient indubitablement un air de famille. Mais où diable étaient passés leurs parents ?

Lorsque les enfants eurent terminés leur maigre repas, ils s'étendirent à terre un par un et fermèrent les yeux. La petite fille prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à Sam, qui l'étendit contre elle, attendrie par sa frimousse encore poupine. Le petit geignit un peu, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Un silence sépulcral tomba sur la masure.

Sam s'éveilla huit heures plus tard, parfaitement dispose. Ses douleurs dans les jambes et les bras avaient disparu. Seul l'hématome de son genou l'élançait encore et ses membres étaient un peu raides. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir comme bon lui semblerait.

Elle se redressa avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller le petit garçon blotti contre elle. Sa chaleur l'avait réchauffée pendant la nuit. Elle posa les deux pieds à terre et se redressa lentement. La masure tangua un bref moment autour d'elle, puis se stabilisa. Sam arrangea la toile du parachute sur le petit garçon, saisit son sac à dos et son gilet pare-balles et sortit à pas de loup, enjambant les autres enfants étalés un peu partout.

L'air vif la frappa de plein fouet. Une décharge d'adrénaline parcourut ses veines. Elle sourit. Non, la situation n'était pas désespérée. Et même, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle prit le zatarklnic et l'alluma. Le bip de la signature ADN d'O'Neill résonna à nouveau. Moins d'un kilomètre. Elle regarda autour d'elle : des montagnes, rien que des montagnes, immenses tas de pierres desséchées, gelées et enneigées. Le paysage était lunaire, aride et désespérant. Un vrai no man's land invivable. Pourtant, les enfants y vivaient, eux, et ils étaient manifestement seuls. La masure où elle s'était reposée durant deux jours était encore plus misérable vue de l'extérieur. Le toit s'effondrait par endroits et la charpente en torchis était trouée comme un gruyère. Elle s'élevait au milieu d'un autre groupe de maisons du même genre, toutes désertes en apparence.

Sam s'accroupit, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Deuxième phase : contacter le Général. A condition que le téléphone satellite fût encore entier. Les appareils terrestres n'avaient pas la résistance des artefacts Tok'ras. A sa grande surprise, elle obtint la communication du premier coup.

-Mon Général… Ici, Carter.

-Oui, mon Général, je sais… Un petit contretemps.

-Non, ça va, rien de grave, juste un petit problème de parachute.

-Je n'ai rencontré personne, mon Général. Ce sont des enfants qui… Enfin, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici, mais j'ignore quoi.

-Oui, mon Général, pas de contacts mais… ils sont seuls.

-Affirmatif. Le zatarklnic est formel, le Colonel O'Neill devrait se trouver à moins d'un kilomètre de ma position

-Je serai prudente, mon Général. A vos ordres, mon Général.

Une bonne chose de faite. Elle rangea le téléphone. Maintenant, il fallait partir avant que… Un frôlement à peine perceptible. La petite fille était là. Cette fois, Sam sut clairement qu'elle ne pourrait pas les abandonner à leur sort. Il était trop tard.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

La petite ne répondit pas.

-Ecoute, reprit Sam, je sais que tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je dis, mais… il va falloir que je vous laisse ici un moment avant de…

Elle sortit de sa veste une photo de son équipe et la lui montra.

-Tu vois, il faut que je retrouve mes amis. Cet appareil m'indique qu'ils sont par là-bas. Je dois aller les chercher.

Elle se leva. La petite fille secoua lentement la tête et lui fit signe d'attendre. Puis elle rentra à nouveau dans la masure. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reparut, tenant un paquet de linges crasseux dans une main et l'un des petits garçons du groupe dans l'autre. Elle déposa le paquet de linges aux pieds de Sam puis poussa le garçon à quelques distances et se mit à discourir très vite à mi-voix. Sam était stupéfaite. Une autorité extraordinaire émanait soudain de cette enfant chétive qui ne laissait pas son vis-à-vis placer un mot. Le garçon, six ans environ, l'écoutait attentivement, abasourdi, les yeux papillonnants de sommeil. A un moment, il protesta un peu, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues poussiéreuses, mais la fillette reprit son discours d'une voix un peu plus forte. Le gamin finit par approuver lentement, essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et retourna dans la masure.

La petite fille revint vers Sam, ramassa les linges et en tendit un à Sam.

-Quoi ? dit-elle.

La petite fille entortilla le sien autour de sa tête. Sam comprit qu'elle devait faire la même chose. Il est vrai que ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds risquaient fort d'attirer l'attention. Le tissu sentait épouvantablement mauvais mais bon… Sam tressaillit en sentant la petite glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à éclairer les monts décharnés. La piste serpentait entre des éboulis instables, parsemée de flaques de neige gelée. L'air était sec et froid, mais supportable. Et Sam trouvait, en son for intérieur, que la promenade s'avérait moins difficile que prévu. Elle se sentait encore assez fatiguée mais relativement en forme et prête à toute éventualité pour peu qu'un danger se précisât à l'horizon… Horizon, façon de parler, évidemment, car il n'y avait pas d'horizon.

La petite fille, elle, semblait sur le qui-vive, percevant dans le paysage aride et désert des choses qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, Sam repensa à ce que lui avait dit Jack. Le terrain, en effet, était bien différent de l'espace aérien qu'elle avait sillonné durant la Première Guerre du Golfe. Et bien différent, également, des combats qu'elle menait _ailleurs_ contre des aliens plus ou moins hostiles.

A un kilomètre de son point de départ, elle consulta à nouveau le zatarklnic. Le signal était plus fort. O'Neill était très proche. Mais où ? Elle ne voyait que des pierres, des pierres et encore des pierres. Au moment où cette réflexion lui traversait l'esprit, la petite fille la tira brusquement par la main et l'entraîna derrière un rocher, visiblement effrayée. Carter l'interrogea du regard ; la gamine eut un coup d'œil en direction de la piste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de voix s'éleva et deux hommes barbus apparurent, vêtus d'un assemblage hétéroclite de vêtements militaires et de costumes traditionnels afghans. Ils portaient à l'épaule des mitraillettes flambant neuves, mais discutaient entre eux sans trop se soucier de dangers éventuels, apparemment assurés que les alentours ne présentaient aucun danger.

Carter regarda la fillette : toute chair s'était retirée de son visage sous le coup de la terreur. Il ne restait plus que ses yeux si grands, si noirs, si terrifiés qu'ils mangeaient tout le reste. Jamais encore Sam n'avait vu pareille épouvante sur un visage humain. Mais à quelles horreurs cette petite fille avait-elle bien pu assister ? Sans quitter les hommes des yeux, elle attira l'enfant contre elle et entreprit de la rassurer, à force de gestes doux et apaisants. Les tremblements convulsifs de la petite s'atténuèrent un peu. Alors, Sam la déposa à côté d'elle et empoigna résolument son zat : ces deux bonshommes ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça.

Deux éclairs bleus parfaitement ajustés. Ils s'effondrèrent comme des poupées dans un jeu de massacre. Sam bondit, suivie de la petite fille, les délesta de leurs mitraillettes et les attacha solidement alors qu'ils commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits. Elle prit même la peine de les tirer derrière le rocher sans se soucier une seconde de leurs imprécations incompréhensibles et leur fourra un bout de leur turban dans la bouche pour les faire taire. Et comme ils continuaient à geindre obstinément, elle paracheva son œuvre d'un bon direct dans la mâchoire qui les plongea incontinent au pays des rêves et du paradis d'Allah.

Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau la petite fille, elle lut dans son regard une immense stupéfaction, puis une intense lueur d'admiration. Presque aussitôt, la gamine se jeta à son cou. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversée : cette petite fille, si distante, si froide et si maîtresse d'elle-même, avait dû endurer des choses atroces pour manifester une telle débauche d'effusions et un tel soulagement. L'enfant murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Sam la reposa à terre et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-On repart, dit-elle.

Et cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit la main de la petite fille qui se laissa conduire très docilement. Elles marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver sur une piste dominant une combe où s'élevaient des baraques en bois, plutôt miteuses. Des hommes armés, du même genre que ceux qu'elle venait de laisser derrière le rocher, circulaient librement, jouant négligemment avec la crosse de leurs mitraillettes. Sam tira la petite à l'abri d'un rocher et observa attentivement les lieux. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, le zatarklnic s'affola : pas de doute, O'Neill était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres, au milieu de ces soldats dépenaillés. Restait à savoir où et comment l'atteindre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua une baraque, un peu à l'écart des autres, devant laquelle les hommes se relayaient deux par deux.

-Où c'est une extraordinaire coïncidence, où ces hommes surveillent quelque chose, marmonna Sam pour elle-même.

Restait un problème de taille : ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine et elle était toute seule. Même avec le zat, elle n'arriverait pas à en réduire plus de cinq ou six à l'impuissance avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur elle. Et alors… Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire ! Il lui fallait donc une diversion. Et pour ça, Sam avait un plan infaillible.


	3. Chapter 3

Un cadenas accroché à une porte en bois. Deux coups de pied bien placés. Et quatre hommes à l'intérieur qui la regardèrent comme s'ils avaient vu apparaître Dieu en personne.

-Carter ? fit la voix d'O'Neill dans un mélange de stupéfaction, de soulagement et de rage contenue.

-Mission de secours, mon Colonel, répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

-Je vous avais int…

-Ordre express du Général Hammond, mon Colonel.

-Dans ce cas…

-Nous ferions mieux de déguerpir, mon Colonel. Le coin ne va pas tarder à s'agiter.

O'Neill ne perdit pas de temps en questions inutiles et donna le signal du retrait. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils quittèrent le camp et rejoignirent la piste poussiéreuse.

-Comment allez-vous, mon Colonel ?

-En pleine forme ! Vraiment ! Le temps est sec, idéal pour mes vieux genoux rouillés ! Un peu froid, peut-être… Teal'c ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, Colonel O'Neill.

-Et vous, Daniel ?

L'archéologue soupira : ses lunettes avaient souffert. L'un des verres était fêlé et les branches avaient été réparées à plusieurs reprises avec du collant orange.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daniel, murmura Sam avec un clin d'œil complice. Le Général vous en offrira une paire toute neuve.

O'Neill se tourna vers le quatrième homme du groupe :

-Sean ?

-Impeccable, Jack !

-Vous voyez ! Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant de vous, Major ! Loin de moi l'intention d'émettre une critique désobligeante, mais vous ressemblez à un épouvantail ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Plus tard, mon Colonel. Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'affaire.

-Si vous le dites… Une question, tout de même : tout ce bazar infernal que nous avons entendu il y a à peine cinq minutes, c'était vous ?

-Absolument, mon Colonel. Quelques charges de C4, deux ou trois coups de zat bien placés et voilà…

Jack eut un sourire en coin: cette femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Au même moment, Carter fit un petit signe de la main en direction d'un rocher et une petite fille apparut, l'air un peu hésitant.

-Major… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une petite fille, mon Colonel.

-Je le vois bien !

-Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas là non plus.

-Ah bon…

Sam prit l'enfant par la main.

-A un kilomètre, il y a un village, expliqua-t-elle. Cette petite fille et d'autres enfants se sont occupés de moi après un léger problème de parachute…

-Comment sont les parents ?

-Absents, mon Colonel. En deux jours, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que ces sept enfants. Et comme je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec eux…

-Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, intervint Daniel.

Il commença aussitôt à parler à la petite fille qui jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Sam, puis regarda à nouveau l'archéologue. Elle répondit quelques mots.

-Elle dit qu'elle sait où sont ses parents et qu'elle me les montrera en arrivant au village.

-Bizarre, ça ! grogna O'Neill.

-C'est aussi mon avis, mon Colonel. Mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

-Ça va aller, Carter ? Vous avez mauvaise mine, je vous assure !

-Je tiendrai le coup, mon Colonel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le village était en vue. Personne à l'horizon. Quelques corbeaux croassaient sur une pente légèrement en contrebas. La petite fille lâcha la main de Sam et s'élança. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les enfants apparurent, visiblement un peu effrayés. La petite fille tenait fermement ses deux petits frères par la main et les conduisit jusqu'à Sam.

-Major, je n'aime pas du tout ça ! intervint Jack. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez promis ?

-Rien du tout, mon Colonel. Je ne parle pas leur langue. Je n'ai fait que partager mes rations et la toile de mon parachute avec ce bébé, là…

-Vous savez qu'on ne pourra pas les ramener avec nous, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon Colonel…

-Daniel ! Cette gamine vous a dit qu'elle savait où étaient ses parents, demandez lui donc de vous conduire à eux !

L'archéologue approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloigna avec la petite fille le long des ruelles du village.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner ici, grogna O'Neill. La zone est loin d'être sûre.

Il était mal à l'aise. Les enfants rassemblés autour de lui étaient trop calmes, trop silencieux.

-Sean ?

-La frontière est à deux kilomètres à l'est, Jack, et le premier camp américain à cinq.

-Imprudent, commenta Teal'c. Ces montagnes ne sont pas désertes.

-En effet, dit Sean. Elles grouillent de sympathisants islamistes et de bandits.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder ! répéta Jack. Cinq kilomètres, ça n'est pas le bout du monde pour des militaires ! Même Daniel devrait survivre ! Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Daniel, en effet, réapparaissait, suivi de la petite fille. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Daniel ?

-Ils sont morts, Jack.

-Quoi ?

-Tous les habitants du village sont morts. J'ai vu leurs cadavres.

-C'est pas vrai !...

-D'après ce que m'a expliqué la petite, un groupe d'hommes armés a débarqué il y a trois jours. Ils ont massacrés tout le monde, hommes, femmes et enfants.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Allez savoir ! Les enfants qui restent s'étaient cachés dans les soupentes. Ils ont réussi à leur échapper. Le même soir, Sam est arrivée avec son parachute. Ils ont cru qu'un ange tombait du ciel pour les sauver.

-Moi ? s'exclama Sam.

-Ils sont convaincus que vous êtes un ange.

-Mais je…

-Allons, allons, Carter ! dit Jack. Ne soyez pas si modeste ! Si ces gosses vous ont élevée à la dignité d'ange, c'est que vous le méritez !

Sam rougit légèrement et n'ajouta rien.

-Jack… murmura Daniel. Ce que j'ai vu était… atroce. On ne peut pas laisser ces enfants ici.

-Vous nous voyez crapahuter dans ces montagnes avec une troupe d'enfants affamés accrochés à nos basques ?

-Moi, je ne me vois pas les abandonner, dit Sam.

-Moi non plus, dit Daniel.

-Idem ici, intervint Teal'c qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Jack et Sean échangèrent un coup d'œil scrutateur.

-Mon Colonel… dit Sam. Si nous les laissons là, ils vont mourir de faim. Ou d'autres bandes armées reviendront et les trouveront, cette fois.

-D'accord, Carter, je me range à l'opinion de la majorité. Mais je vous préviens : il est hors de question que nous rentrions à la maison avec eux !

-Pourquoi ?

-Major !

-Pourquoi ? répéta Daniel.

-Mais ce sont des ressortissants pakistanais !

-Et alors ? répliqua Sam. Vous croyez que les autorités pakistanaises savent qu'ils existent ? Je doute même que leur village soit répertorié sur une carte quelconque !

-Daniel, expliquez lui que c'est une autre culture…

-Laquelle ? riposta l'archéologue. Vous voyez les traces d'une culture quelconque, ici ? Moi, je ne vois que des cailloux sans intérêt !

-De toute façon, ajouta Sam, s'ils pensent que je suis un ange, alors je dois assumer jusqu'au bout !

-En faisant quoi, Major ? Vous avez l'intention de tous les adopter, peut-être ?

-Vous savez très bien que non !

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors, à l'époque où nous avons récupéré Cassandra, vous vous êtes posé moins de questions ! Pourtant, elle aussi venait d'une culture radicalement différente !

Jack ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Une fois de plus, Sam l'avait piégé et bien piégé.

-Très bien, très bien, je m'incline ! grogna-t-il. Mais c'est vous qui irez vous expliquer avec le Général Hammond !

-Je préfère avoir à m'expliquer avec le Général, que d'avoir à expliquer à ces enfants qu'on doit les laisser là !

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Il n'était pas prudent de se déplacer ainsi en plein jour mais leur fuite spectaculaire avait mis toute la région en alerte. Rester aurait été encore plus risqué. O'Neill jeta un œil derrière lui et croisa le regard de son second.

-Carter ! Nous allons faire une pause !

-Mon Colonel, je ne crois pas que ...

-Major, la frontière n'est pas loin mais les nombreux détours que nous devons faire nous retardent. Les gosses ne tiendront pas encore très longtemps à ce rythme.

Les enfants étaient épuisés, en effet. La petite fille qui s'était occupée d'elle marchait bravement en tête, derrière Teal'c, tenant le plus jeune de ses frères par la main. Les autres suivaient à la queue leu leu, trébuchant de fatigue.

-Où nous arrêter, mon Colonel ?

-Sean, toi qui connais la région, une idée ?

-Il devrait être facile de trouver un abri, avec tous ces rochers !

-Fais une reconnaissance, emmène Teal'c avec toi

-Je peux y aller...

-Lieutenant O'Connor !

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel !

Après un salut et un demi-tour impeccables, Sean rejoignit le Jaffa. Jack intercepta le sourire sur le visage décomposé et pitoyable de Sam.

-La discipline, Carter, la discipline ! Un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal à vous non plus Major !

-Mon colonel, je vais...

-... bien, je sais ! Ca se voit à l'oeil nu, c'est certain !

Elle se vit alors avec le regard de son supérieur : vêtements déchirés, bleus, ecchymoses, estafilades, coupures et sale, si sale !

-Rassurez-vous, Major, un ange reste un ange même si ses ailes sont un peu fripées et ternies ! D'ailleurs il est identifiable à son sourire ... angélique !

Sean et Teal'c revenaient.

-O'Neill ! Nous avons trouvé un abri. Je propose que nous nous y reposions jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Je vais essayer de trouver de l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas un palais, Madame, mais si vous voulez bien me suivre, le service d'étage fera de son mieux...

Bon point à son actif, le lieutenant O' Connor avait le sens de l'humour. Sam l'observa tout en progressant à ses côtés. Physiquement, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Kathleen, hormis ses yeux verts perçants et son teint clair. Il était aussi grand que le Colonel et très brun. Son sourire en coin leur donnait un air de famille. Elle avait remarqué leur connivence, leur complicité. Le jeune homme avait l'air frondeur et était peut-être même indiscipliné mais ça ne devait déplaire au Colonel ! Par ailleurs, il se montrait un professionnel compétent.

Dans la grotte qu'ils avaient choisie comme refuge, ils installèrent le mieux possible les enfants. Elle surprit son regard curieux à plusieurs reprises.

-Des questions, Lieutenant ?

-Non, Madame. Enfin, euh... permission de parler librement, Madame ?

-Je vous écoute, Lieutenant.

-Jack m'a dit comment vous étiez parvenue jusqu'à nous... Le F14, le saut en parachute… Je, enfin, c'est insensé ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire...

Sam, bien qu'impassible en apparence, s'amusait beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ? Le fait que ce soit une femme qui l'ait fait ?

-Qu'un être humain l'ait fait, Madame, c'est ça qui m'étonne ! A part Jack, je ne connaissais personne d'aussi...

-D'aussi téméraire ?

-Non, Madame, d'aussi dingue !

-Sean, j'ai rêvé ou tu as utilisé le mot dingue en parlant à mon second ?

-Ton second ! Oh, alors je comprends mieux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Rien, Jack, rien de spécial ! Euh, je crois que les enfants ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux ! Madame, merci d'être venue à la rescousse !

Ses yeux et son sourire exprimaient mieux que ses mots son admiration et sa gratitude.

-Il est charmant ! Pas très conformiste mais ...

-Bah ! C'est son père tout craché avec un zeste de sa mère en prime ! Et puis, il a bénéficié d'influences très positives durant toutes ces années !

-Je n'en doute pas, mon Colonel !

-Allons rejoindre les autres, nous devons faire le point.

Les enfants bien que sommairement installés, dormaient déjà.

-Colonel O'Neill, nous ne pourrons marcher de nuit.

-Je sais, Teal'c

-Mais Jack, on ne peut pas rester là. Si les enfants sont découverts...

-Daniel Jackson, c'est justement à cause d'eux qu'on ne peut pas se déplacer la nuit. Le terrain est très accidenté, très dangereux, même pour des guerriers entraînés. De plus, le Major Carter n'est pas en état de continuer.

-Teal'c !

-Major, Teal'c a raison !

-Mon Colonel !

-Vous doutez de son jugement, Carter ? Et du mien aussi, peut-être ?

Daniel connaissait cette intonation dans la voix de Jack.

-Sam, nous devons penser aux enfants avant tout.

Pas dupe de l'intervention de l'archéologue, elle acquiesça. O'Neill ne se dérida pas. Elle avait frôlé la désobéissance caractérisée, elle le savait. Et d'une certaine manière, l'ingérence de Daniel aggravait les choses.

-Mon Colonel, je suis désolée. C'est la fatigue qui me perturbe, probablement.

-Probablement, Carter ?

Elle se rendit de bonne grâce.

-Je veux dire certainement, mon Colonel.

Le jour avait décliné depuis longtemps. Après s'être restaurés avec le peu de provisions qu'il leur restait, ils s'organisèrent pour la nuit. La toile de parachute couvrait les enfants. Les trois hommes seraient relativement protégés par leurs vêtements fonctionnels. Il n'en allait pas de même pour Carter. Et les heures à venir s'annonçaient froides, très froides.

-Tenez Carter, prenez ça !

-Je...

-Nom d'un chien, Major, faut-il toujours que vous fassiez de histoires !

Sam baissa la tête sous le regard courroucé de son supérieur. Elle saisit son épais pull kaki.

-Merci, Monsieur.

-Au lit maintenant ! Je prends le premier tour de garde, Teal'c le suivant, le dernier est pour toi Sean. Et maintenant, que tout le monde dorme, c'est un ordre ! Exécution !

Jack montait la garde, attentif au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. Ses coéquipiers remuaient dans leur abri précaire. Seuls les enfants dormaient profondément. Et Daniel aussi, à n'en pas douter ! L'archéologue lui avait confié, une nuit sur une planète au numéro matricule oublié, qu'il se sentait toujours en parfaite sécurité quand Teal'c ou lui veillait. Ah ces civils, ils ne connaissaient pas leur veine ! Le sommeil des commandos était au mieux un état de semi-veille permettant au corps fatigué de récupérer un peu. Il perçut un mouvement dans son dos et sourit.

-Teal'c ! Vous êtes aussi discret qu'une souris !

-Je prends la relève, Colonel O'Neill.

-Amusez-vous bien !

-O'Neill ?

-Mmmm ?

-Le Major Carter ne se repose pas, elle est très agitée !

-Je vois.

-C'est une guerrière exceptionnelle mais elle ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle, cela peut s'avérer dangereux pour elle et pour nous, O'Neill.

Façon originale bien qu'habituelle pour le Jaffa d'exprimer son inquiétude et sa compassion sous couvert d'efficacité militaire !

Dans le refuge, tout était calme. Sean dormait du sommeil réparateur et léger des soldats ; Daniel du sommeil du juste et les enfants de celui des innocents. Seul le repos de Carter était perturbé, en effet.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, murmurant pour ne pas troubler les autres.

-Carter !

Elle se redressait déjà, sur le qui-vive. Il appuya doucement sur son épaule, la força à se rallonger. Il s'étendit près d'elle, les mains derrière la tête.

-Major, un jour ou l'autre il va vous falloir accepter la dure réalité.

-C'est-à-dire, mon Colonel ?

Elle se redressa sur un coude pour mieux entendre ses chuchotements.

-Tout le monde a des limites, Carter, physiques, mentales et intellectuelles, même vous. Oui, même si votre QI flirte avec les sommets... Ce que je veux faire entrer dans votre petit crâne têtu, Major, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas porter le monde sur vos épaules tout le temps. Ni le monde, ni cette galaxie, ni toutes les autres. Lâchez du lest, déposez les armes. Reposez-vous sur moi, là maintenant. Abandonnez-vous, je veillerai sur vous, cette nuit.

Elle poussa un profond soupir : lassitude, soulagement, renoncement ?

-A vos ordres, mon colonel !

-Venez par ici, Major.

Elle se glissa contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Cinq minutes plus tard, rassurée par les battements lents et réguliers de son coeur, elle dormait profondément.

Le jour était levé depuis peu. Sean entra dans la grotte. Il observa ses compagnons quelques instants. Les enfants, blottis les uns contre les autres, et Daniel, ce linguiste si étrangement bien intégré à une équipe de l'armée, dormaient encore. Teal'c, lui, avait ouvert les yeux dès son entrée. Si la présence du Docteur Jackson était incongrue, que dire de celle de ce géant taciturne ? C'était incontestablement un soldat hors du commun, mais Sean n'arrivait à le situer culturellement ou ethniquement, malgré son anglais académique et parfait. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Jack. Celui-ci, bien réveillé, restait parfaitement immobile, prenant garde de ne pas troubler le repos de son second, pelotonné contre lui. Sean était intrigué. Leurs relations étaient particulières. C'était un mélange de respect et d'admiration mutuels, de piques, d'affrontements à fleurets mouchetés et de... quoi d'autre, exactement, il ne savait pas trop. Jack faisait partie de sa vie depuis toujours. D'une certaine façon, c'est son côté militaire qui lui était le moins connu. Après tout, il n'avait jamais servi sous ses ordres. Il connaissait l'homme, l'ami fidèle, le compagnon de son enfance et de son adolescence. Pour un Irlandais pur souche, il n'avait jamais été très bavard, mais entre eux pas besoin de mots. Son coeur s'emplit de gratitude et d'affection. Sean croisa le regard perspicace de Jack.

-Tu médites, ou tu nous prépares le p'tit déj ?

-Les désirs des clients sont des ordres, Monsieur !

Il fit fondre de la neige dans le petit réchaud sorti du paquetage du Major Carter. Les rares feuilles de thé récupérées dans les masures du village feraient une boisson chaude acceptable. Et les quelques galettes brunâtres leur caleraient l'estomac un moment.

Sam remua légèrement contre Jack.

-De retour du pays des songes, Major ? Non, ne bougez pas ! Le garçon d'étage prépare le petit déjeuner. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un ... ange, mon colonel ! Merci, c'est grâce à vous.

-De rien, Carter, ce fut un plaisir...

-Le thé est servi, Madame, Messieurs.

-Allez tout le monde debout ! Daniel, pas de grasse matinée, ce matin ! Ouste !

Daniel sursauta. Ses lunettes endommagées de travers, l'air comiquement hagard, il rejoignit ses amis. Après s'être nourris, ils réveillèrent les enfants, leur donnèrent à manger. Puis ils reprirent leur marche vers la frontière. Leur périple fut lent et difficile. Ils prenaient mille précautions, évitant à la fois les bandits et les sympathisants islamistes, ainsi que les rares honnêtes gens du cru, s'obligeant à des détours souvent longs dans des chemins escarpés. Le courage et la résistance des enfants étaient inimaginables. Jack, sans un mot, avait pris le plus jeune dans ses bras. Sa soeur, après un regard farouche, l'avait laissé faire, rassurée par la mimique drôlatique de ce grand étranger qui lui avait parut si sévère la veille. Teal'c, Daniel et Sean aidaient les autres tour à tour. Sam s'était abstenue, stoppée dans son élan par un regard impérieux. Elle allait mieux, mais était encore ankylosée. Sans protester, elle avançait, tel un automate, n'éprouvant aucune sensation, juste une lassitude incommensurable.

Le jour sombrait quand Sean, parti quelque temps plus tôt en éclaireur, surgit en courant.

-Le camp américain est en vue ! Nous avons réussi !

Et sans crier gare, les larmes aux yeux, il se jeta dans les bras de Jack ! Celui-ci le serra contre lui, lui saisissant la nuque d'une main, attira sa tête contre la sienne.

-Je connais une petite sorcière aux cheveux rouges qui va être heureuse !

-Il n'y a que toi pour oser traiter maman ainsi !

-Elle adore ça, mais personne ne s'en rend compte ! Sean, je suis heureux de lui ramener son fils.

-Jack, je te dois tant, une fois de plus...

-Chut... Mon équipe va me prendre pour un sentimental ! J'ai une réputation à soutenir moi.

-Ils étaient volontaires pour t'accompagner, alors ils doivent bien te connaître et... t'apprécier pour venir secourir un parfait inconnu... Et ton second, elle a fait une vraie folie en venant ...

-Nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps, nous sommes tous très soudés. Tu connaîtras ça aussi toi... Allez en route !

Sean comprit que l'heure des effusions était terminée.

* * *

Au camp, ils eurent un peu de mal à expliquer leur présence et surtout celle des enfants. Mais comme Jack devenait de plus en plus sombre et glacial, le responsable finit par proposer de contacter le Pentagone.

-Je vous dis que le Pentagone n'est pas officiellement au courant ! C'est une opération noire ! Nous avons récupéré un des nôtres derrière les lignes, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir !

-Et les enfants, ils sont des nôtres eux aussi ? Vous ne voulez pas vous nommer, vous n'avez pas de plaques d'identité, pas d'ordre de mission...

-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, ça va ! N'en parlons plus ! Major, nous avons toujours le téléphone satellite ? Rappelez le général voulez-vous ?

-Mon Colonel, il a dit de ne pas l'impliquer !

-Major !

-Euh oui ! Allô, mon Général ? c'est moi, euh... Sam, mon Général ! Je vous passe le Colonel.

-Non, mon Général, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis. Simplement, je me disais vous savez, cet appareil téléphonique d'une certaine couleur sur votre bureau...

-Non, inutile de le déranger, bien sûr, mon Général. Mais si vous pouviez obtenir le nom du supérieur direct de ce crétin qui commande le camp, je me disais... Remarquez mon général, je peux aussi téléphoner directement à Kathleen, Sean doit avoir son numéro à la Maison Bl..., enfin à son bureau ! Oui, Byron, B-Y-R-O-N, euh... colonel de son prénom, Monsieur !

-Oui, mon Général ! A vos ordres, mon Général.

Le Colonel Byron était passé du plus beau rouge écrevisse à un blanc maladif d'endive flétrie.

-Colonel, vous allez trop loin. Je vais vous mettre aux arrêts vous et votre bande de...

-Mesurez vos paroles, Colonel ! Je suis un tout petit peu à cran, là !

Sur le bureau vierge de tout document, le téléphone, d'un gris très ordinaire, sonna.

-Colonel Byron !

-Mes respects, mon Général ! Euh... oui, mon Général ! C'est cela, selon leur dires, il y aurait parmi eux un Colonel, une femme Major, un Lieutenant et deux civils, Monsieur ! Oui, Monsieur. Tout ce qu'ils demanderont, c'est très clair, mon Général !

Il raccrocha, tremblant légèrement.

-Colonel, je suis désolé, mais vous devez comprendre...

-Allons ne vous en faites pas, Colonel, je saisis parfaitement. Désolé de m'être emporté. Comme vous le constatez, nous sommes plutôt en triste état. Alors je crois qu'une bonne douche et un bon repas suffiront. Pour commencer.

Pendant que ses compagnons reprenaient quelques forces, O' Neill, après une douche rapide, retourna dans le bureau du Colonel Byron. Leur entretien, un tantinet houleux, fut relativement bref et il retrouva les autres à temps pour partager leur repas.

-Nous partons demain matin. Un avion nous conduira jusqu'à Kaboul où nous serons pris en charge par quelqu'un de l'ambassade. Un autre appareil nous acheminera directement jusqu'à Washington.

-Et les enfants mon colonel ?

-D'après vous, Carter ?

Totalement sûre de lui, elle afficha son sourire le plus radieux.

-Ils sont du voyage !

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

-Mais comment ...

-Daniel, vous avez demandé un miracle ! Et bien, comme nous avons une âme céleste avec nous, le miracle a lieu. C'est simple !

-Monsieur, vous allez avoir des ennuis ?

-Très probablement, Carter !

-Probablement, Colonel ?

-D'accord, certainement, Major. Le supérieur de Byron lui a ordonné d'accéder à TOUTES nos demandes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais les enfants ne ...

-Ah, ça, Carter, je ne sais pas, moi ! Il n'a pas donné de précisions, ce brave général !

-Vous vous êtes mis dans le pétrin, Monsieur !

-Une fois de plus, Carter ! On verra ça, une fois rentrés à la maison... Allez, il est l'heure du marchand de sable !

Leur retour s'effectua sans problèmes. Ils firent une halte de deux jours à l'ambassade de Kaboul, par mesure sanitaire, le temps de s'assurer de l'état de santé des enfants. Sean avait contacté Kathleen depuis l'ambassade. O'Neill, prudent, n'avait pas reparlé au général Hammond depuis leur entretien dans le bureau de Byron. Les jeunes passagers étaient très perturbés, aussi Daniel passait la presque totalité de son temps à parler avec eux. Soulagée de ses responsabilités, l'aînée de la petite troupe suivait Carter comme son ombre, tandis que son plus jeune frère s'accrochait aux basques du Colonel.

L'avion se poserait dans quelques heures à Washington : Jack dormait paisiblement, un tout petit garçon afghan endormi dans les bras.

* * *

Hammond reposa le combiné sur son support. Comme il était seul dans son bureau, il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

-Dieu merci !

Se composant une mine impénétrable, il fit signe au Sergent Siler qui frappait à la porte.

-Entrez Sergent !

-SG-3 est rentré sans encombre, mon Général. Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, Sergent. Debriefing dans une heure.

-Bien, Monsieur !

Siler se tenait raide comme un piquet. Évidemment, il ne poserait pas de questions. Hammond sourit imperceptiblement.

-Ah, Siler ! J'oubliais : SG-1 devrait rentrer au bercail avant la fin de la journée. Vous pouvez disposer !

-A vos ordres, mon Général ! Euh Monsieur, puis-je vous demander s'ils vont bien ? Tout le monde est inquiet, ils sont absents depuis presque deux semaines. Et comme ils n'ont pas franchi la Porte...

-Rassurez tout le monde, Siler. Ils sont sains et saufs. Et maintenant rompez !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Colonel O'Neill ? Vous auriez ramené sept enfants dans vos bagages ?

-Ah, mon général, en réalité c'est pas une histoire, plutôt un conte de fées, avec des enfants en détresse, un ange tombé du ciel...

-Ca suffit, Colonel. Enfin c'est insensé...

-Plus insensé que d'envoyer Carter à notre secours,_ Monsieur ?_

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam se regardèrent, inquiets. Jack était souvent sarcastique mais rarement d'une telle insolence avec Hammond.

-Oh oh !

-Dr Jackson, un commentaire ? Non ? Très bien ! Docteur, Major, Teal'c, disposez ! Colonel, restez !

-Mon Général, je peux...

-Major Carter, dehors ! Et fermez la porte en sortant !

* * *

-Allons Major, il ne m'a pas mangé ! Et je n'ai pas frappé ce bon vieux George !

-Mon Colonel !

O'Neill, accoudé à la porte du labo, arborait un de ses sourires sarcastiques habituels.

-Kathleen s'est occupée de tout. Les frères et soeurs ne seront pas séparés. Il y a de nombreuses familles de militaires qui sont prêtes à adopter les enfants. Tout se passera bien pour eux. Satisfaite ?

-Et le Général ?

-Trop content de nous récupérer en vie. Et puis, comment dire ? Il n'était pas très fier de lui...

-Mon Colonel !

-Vous envoyer là-bas ! A quoi songeait-il donc ?

-Au fait que j'y serais allée de toutes façons, par n'importe quel moyen.

-Ç'aurait été difficile, Major ! Tuttt ! Essuyez cet air buté de votre angélique figure, Carter. Et avant que je n'oublie...

-Oui ?

-Merci... pour tout ! Et maintenant quittez ce labo et rentrez chez vous dormir pendant une semaine ! C'est un ordre, Major !

-Une dernière question, mon Colonel !

-Mmmm ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir envoyée nourrir vos poissons rouges, Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas de poissons rouges !

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé les poissons rouges en plastique que je mets dans ma baignoire, Carter ?

Il s'approcha du bureau. Sa main caressait la surface lisse, effleurait le microscope, la loupe, les objets hétéroclites et les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout.

-Quand vous avez disparu dans ce truc nuageux, que nous étions là, impuissants, à attendre des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas, à nous demander si vous étiez encore en vie... C'est ici que je percevais le mieux votre présence... dans ces objets familiers, cette imperceptible odeur dans l'air. Et moi, j'arrosais vos plantes, Carter !

FIN


End file.
